Invasion of Naboo (Earth-2356)
The Invasion of Naboo, also known as the the Blockade of Naboo, the Naboo Crisis, or the Occupation of Naboo, was a pivotal galactic conflict that took place in 32 BBY, ten years prior to the Clone Wars, which laid the seeds for the war itself. During the crisis, the Mid Rim world of Naboo was blockaded for a month and saw its capital city, as well as its surrounding regions, conquered by the battle droid army of the Trade Federation. The Federation was secretly in league with the nebulous rogue Jedi organization known as the Akatsuki, who were in turn secretly led by Naboo's senator, Sheev Palpatine, a Dark Lord of the Sith. The Akatsuki intended to use the crisis as a pretext to remove the Galactic Republic Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum from office and have Palpatine elected in his place as Chancellor—a goal whose true intentions were only known to the Akatsuki's leaders, Pain and Konan. During the initial blockade, Valorum sent two Jedi, the legendary Sannin Jiraiya and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Federation, but the Akatsuki ordered that they be killed and that the Federation deploy their forces to Naboo. The Jedi escaped and rescued Queen Padmé Amidala from the Federation, making their way to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine that was controlled by the Hutt Clan for refuge after their vessel was damaged while escaping the blockade. There, Jiraiya discovered a young slave named Anakin Skywalker, who he believed to be the Child of the Prophecy, destined to bring balance to the Force. The group repaired their damaged vessel and made their way to the Republic capital world of Coruscant, where Amidala pleaded for assistance before the Galactic Senate. The Republic's bureaucracy was unable to help Amidala, who called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, leading to an election in which Palpatine was a favorite to win. Knowing she would find no help on Coruscant, Amidala returned to Naboo with the Jedi and planned to defeat the Federation on her own. Upon her return, Amidala met and forged an alliance with the Gungans who lived in Naboo's oceans, and the Gungans agreed to join the fight against the Federation. In the final battle, the Gungan army took on the Federation army as a diversion; a wing of starfighters attacked the droid control ship in orbit; and Amidala and the Jedi infiltrated the palace to capture Ord Casto, the Federation viceroy. By the battle's end, Skywalker had destroyed the Federation control ship, the Gungans were victorious, and Casto was captured. The crisis ultimately allowed Palpatine and the Akatsuki to achieve their goals; with a strong sympathy vote, Palpatine was elected Supreme Chancellor. Over the next ten years, he furthered his Sith plot to take over the Republic and destroy the Jedi, launching the Clone Wars that would allow him to form a Galactic Empire and destroy the Jedi Order. Background The invasion Aftermath Source *https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Naboo. Category:Earth-2356